Things Like Chemistry
by Neon Ghostie
Summary: [Saicentric] Trying to learn all the emotions you never thought you had is hard.


**Title:** Things Like Chemistry  
**Author:** forward . motion  
**Type: **Series of semi-related one-shots/drabbles  
**Rating:** Each One shot will be rated differently depending on content, but for this first one, it's a pg-13 for safety. I don't promote violence, mates. Plus, Sai says dickless, and that's not for little kids eyes man.  
**Pairing:** I don't think I've decided on a pairing yet, honestly. I can't really see Sai with much of anyone, and I have to decide who's right for the part, yeah.  
**Beta:** I don't have a beta, which I'll probably make painfully obvious. If you feel like Beta-ing, please say so.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, but if I did it would be named Kakashi and all of these highly inappropriate things would be going on. Oh, and I don't own the song "Chapstick, Chapped Lips, and Things Like Chemistry" by Relient K, but it is a good song. Plus, those guys are from around here... Hehe.

**Summary:** (Sai-centric) Trying to learn every emotion you thought you never had is tough business, it's even harder when you try and understand it from a book.

**AN**: I know this is long enough already, yeah. BUUUUUUUUUUUUT I just wanted to say hi, & stuff. This is teh new Saicentric story. I just love Sai. He is a "genius" yet still so dumb, you know? It's quite entertaining and I love him. He's much more entertaining than Sasuke, honestly (here come the flames…). Okay, starting now. Reviews would be nice. Review?

* * *

"Sai! Duck!"

Sai threw himself to the ground, stomach-down, hands flat against the ground to brace the fall. He heard the dull _thunk!_ of a kunai hitting it's mark and knew if he hadn't moved, it would have gone straight though his forehead. He followed the path of the kunai with his eyes and locked his vision on his enemy. He focused chakra to his arms and pushed himself up, landing on his feet. To his left side, Sakura was weaving in and out between two nins, flashes of pink amongst the drab gray of their uniforms as she avoided their attacks and retaliated with ones of her own. To his right Naruto was handling another two nins by himself, the boy of course being over zealous about fighting. Sai could practically _see_ the foxy grin on the Kyuubi container's face.

The ink-nin reached behind his head and unsheathed his ANBU issued katana, raising it in front of him in a more defensive position. The man across the clearing from him, a rouge nin it looked like, had no hitai-ate nor any other way to discern his loyalties, which to Sai meant he had none. The man's mouth slid into a pompous smirk almost like he'd already won the battle. Sai's face remained a cool and calm demeanour and that infuriated the man. Sai gripped the hilt of this katana tighter as the man lunged, brandishing the his weapon around like he'd get a hit. The artist raised up to meet the man's swings every time, and so they started their dance. Weaving in and out between each other's blows, sometimes connecting with a sword other times slicing skin.

One last _clink_ of metal on metal and both Sai and the man leaped backwards, landing on their feet and moving to run at each other again. The man went to slash his katana downwards trying to slice off Sai's arm, but changed his mind at the last minute, coming from Sai's left instead. Sai had already moved to block the first slice and was too late to the block the second swing when the man's blade cut across his exposed torso.

Gritting his teeth, Sai shoved the blade forward, straight at the man's chest and almost frowned when the man's eyes widened and he fell back. He left himself open to the attack, Sai thought, why must people be so desperate to land a hit?

"Sai!"

Sai looked up, his dark eyes locking gazes with green ones. Sakura was running towards him, sweaty and bloody, a panicked and concerned look on her face. She stopped right in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders and trying to push him down and onto the ground. He remained still and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hag, what are you doing?"

"Sai, I don't know if you've noticed," she started, not bothering to hide the clear impatience in her voice. "But you're bleeding, profusely."

Sai looked at her a second longer before tilting his head downwards and taking a look at his abdomen. She was right; he was bleeding. A lot not that he'd bother to take a look, and he was starting to tingle with… something. He wasn't sure but he did know it was really uncomfortable, and it made him want to cringe and bite his lip, something he didn't do.

Sakura tried again to push him down and this time he let her. She sighed in relief when his bottom hit the dirt and then he pushed him backwards, leaving him to lie flat. She looked from his wound to his face then back again before mumbling.

"It hurts, right? It's called pain, and if it's bad enough It can be considered agony."

Sai didn't say anything just slid his eyes shut and mulled over what she had just said. _Pain. So _this_ is what it feels like to hurt._

"It hurts," he stated quietly as her chakra probed around the wound and the rest of his body, resulting in a pleasant warmth. "It's never hurt before."

"I know," She said grimly. "It'll hurt again, too."

She turned to give Sai a small smile, which he returned in a sort of insincere manner, and clapped her hands together. She stood up from her kneeling position on the ground and held out her hand to him, which he grabbed, and helped him up.

"It's quite surreal to think you've never felt pain before, even with all your scars."

He shrugged which caused a quite giggle to escape from Sakura. She smiled more this time, and then yelled. "Naruto! Let's go find Kakashi!"

"Saaaaaakuuuraaaa-chan! Did you see me, huh? Huh? I KICKED SOME ASS."

"Shut up dickless, let's go."

* * *

As the new Team 7 leaped from tree branch to tree branch on their way back to Konoha, Sai absently ran a hand over his abdomen and frowned.

"Agony… pain. What an odd feeling."

* * *

**AN**: I LOVE SHITTY ENDINGS. I couldn't find a good way to end this one, so if it's a little lame I can't exactly help it. I tried about four different endings, and nothing really worked, so I'm just going to leave it as is. Next up is an emotion starting with B. You guys can review and leave me suggestions for other emotions. I'm going in order by the alphabet, if that helps, and I'm not very good and trying to find new and exciting emotions for the dear boy. Okay, forward . Motion out! 


End file.
